Regular Show (CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Regular Show (CGI film). Logos Opening WARNER BROS. PICTURES and 20TH CENTURY FOX presents in association with CARTOON NETWORK a BLUE LIGHT / SPOOKY ANIMATION / ZAFTIG FILMS production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film Regular Show Closing Crawl Art Cast Mordecai - Daniel Craig Rigby - John Goodman TV Officer - Daniel Bartins Darwin - Frank Russell Bidu - Edward Smith Mochan - Himself Police Officers - Edward Minkoff, Scott Frankson, Robert Sima Lots of Additional Voices - J.G. Quintel Cartoon Network Studios Production Manager STEVEN JABLOSKY Co-Producers EDWARD SCORMAN SCOTT FRONSON Assistant Manager EDWARD PITT Production Post Production Music "Regular Show Original Theme" Written by J.G. Quintel"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John & Kiki Dee vs PNAU Produced by PNAU and Gus Dudgeon Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises"I Need You to Turn To" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises"Philadelphia Freedom" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John vs PNAU Produced by PNAU and Gus Dudgeon Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises"Kazakhstan National Anthem (from Borat)" Written by Garon Shadiev "Stronger Than I Ever Was" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Mary J. Blige Produced by Harvey Mason Jr. Mary J. Blige courtesy of Capitol Music Group "Tiny Dancer" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin "The One" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John vs PNAU featuring Vera Blue Produced by PNAU Vera Blue courtesy of Universal Music Australia Pty Limited "Better Together" Written by Elton John & Bernie Taupin Performed by Jessie Ware Produced by Mojam Jessie Ware courtesy of PMR Records/Island Records, a division of Universal Music Operations Ltd. "Tales of Hoffman" Written by Jacques Offenbach Arranged by Chris Bacon Soundtrack album on Produced Studio In Association With LuKain Animation and Cartoon Network Production Babies ALICE ASTRID CASEY CHAEWON CLÉO DEMI ELLIOTT ERIC ÉLOÏSE ELORA ÉMILE EREN ERIKA EVREN FINCH GRAYSON HENRY IKTAN ISABELLA JACE LILA MICHAEL NOLAN RILEY RUSSO SASHA TIM YUNA ZEPHYR Special Thanks The production of the film has been supported by Czech Republic through state Fund of Cinematography from the film incentives program. Produced With The Participation of The Canada Media Fund With the participation of New South Wales Government No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. American Humane monitored from animal action. No animals were harmed. (AHD #56472) Copyright © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits